


Freak with some fangs, get some pussy now!

by 4CrazyFriends, Pawpricez_Pornos (4CrazyFriends)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fluff and Smut, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Skeleton Sex (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/4CrazyFriends, https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/Pawpricez_Pornos
Summary: (Pairing: BM!Errorberry)"Blue, are you going to be bold with me?" Error suddenly said, immediately regretting his words once he heard them. Blue's face flushed and he looked everywhere but him.Well, this isn't awkward in the slightest."Damn", Blue murmured, "was my crush really that obvious?" He asked.





	Freak with some fangs, get some pussy now!

**Author's Note:**

> *cues All Star and kicks down your door* sOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME-
> 
>  
> 
> Skeleton smut, y'all. While on the Wattpad version, the smut begins right where the 69th chapter of Spooky Scary Skeleton Fluff on Wattpad ends, on this you get both the story and smut in one sitting.
> 
> So, welcome to hell, fuckahs! How can I serve you today?
> 
> Includes: Rough makeout sessions, a fight for dominance, rib-stroking, fingering, eating out, penis-in-vagina intercourse.
> 
> Thanks to GleaeMC on Wattpad for helping me with the smut a lot. Give an applause to this lovely person, people!
> 
> Also, don't get me wrong, I love BM!Papyaberry just as much as the next person, but I gotta admit I made this ship up and I'm gonna just write to see how it flows. Not canon, obviously (though the characters act like their canon selves, before Error started being extremely reluctant and secretive.)
> 
> For those who wonder what "BM" stands for: Bad Moon is a fic of mine on the surface with a lot of Sansies, Papyrus', Undynes, Alphys' and my own OCs mashed into one fic :) I know that sounds like a trainwreck but it isn't. Error and Blue both live in California, both are monster/human hybrids (that look most like skeleton monsters; you can tell they are hybrids though because they look almost exactly like a human skeleton) and are best friends.
> 
> And if you are wondering, I came up with this ship as just a passing thought that I returned on and... this happened. Y'all can now use the BM versions of these skeletons for smut, but please don't use my OCs (Hemmit, Leafoid, Hades, Taiga etc) as that makes me very, very uncomfortable. BM!Errorberry or BM!Papyaberry are a-okay though.

"...I mean, I don't have beef with her, but she gets on my nerves, y'know?" Blue casually asked, taking a sip of diet Dr. Pepper (which Error doubted he drank just because it tasted good), taking a deep breath before looking around the parking lot. Error nearly choked on his own drink, spitting a bit of it out. Blue frowned.

Error, after swallowing he rest of his drink and taking a breath, couldn't help but laugh, "Sorry, I was caught off guard. I did not expect to hear that coming out of your own mouth, _especially_ when talking about your mom."

Blue smiled, "Oh, it's true, though. She drives me nuts."

"Well, it's what mothers do, don't they?" Error mirrored Blue's expression, "they drive you nuts, make you go bonkers and all that, but when they're gone it makes you realize just how close you are to them..."

Blue thought for a moment, before nodding. "Yes. I remember before we first met.. when I came to California for the first time, how much I missed all those things. My playful threats against Honey... Dad lecturing me about how 'it wasn't like that in our day'..." Blue sighed, trailing off at the thought. "Well, time just keeps moving, and you can't stop or reverse it, can you?"

"The things I would do if I had control of time..." Error thought wishfully, staring at the traffic over yonder.

Blue noticed his best friend's demeanor. Unknowing of how to comfort him, he blurted out "Say, Error, do you want to come to my place? We can go now, before rush hour comes."

Error, whilst taken aback, nodded at the offer. It's not like he had anything to do until nightfall, anyway. So they left.

\---

Pulling into his circle driveway, it started to rain through the middle of the drive. Now it was pouring. "Okay, yeah, remember how I said I wanted a garage? This is why", Blue mentioned, pointing at the grey sky. Error nodded, knowing how his friend does not enjoy rain. Error honestly did not mind it, but he's been through many different types of weather- snow, slush, thunderstorms, fill in the blank- so he was rather toughed up versus his pampered well-off friend.

The two got out, Blue running to his front door and playfully shrieking as he got into contact with the rain. Error would've laughed, but his age and what he's been through has sort of nuffled his playful senses. Error was 40, in comparison to his 32 monster/human friend.

Unlocking the door, the duo walked inside, not soaked but not dry either. Blue took off his shoes, Error following, and the light-boned skeleton went to the kitchen. "Do you want any wine?" Blue asked, getting out a bottle. "Sure", he nodded.

Error went into the living room and sat down on the couch. He was amazed how clean Blue's house was- It looked like a model home. Even with a white carpet, friends hanging out and a brother whom has two dogs, it truely looked like nobody lived there.

Blue walked into the room, gently holding two glasses of wine. He set them both on the table before sitting besides Error.

If it had been anybody else, Error would've been a little uncomfortable by the close contact. However, he felt relaxed in their comfort.

"So..." Blue started.

"So..." Error replied. "What were we talking about in the car before you suggested we went here?"

"Ah, we were talking about family", Blue recalled, grabbing his glass and having a sip. Error nodded, pondering for a second before thinking about what he wanted to ask.

"Blue?"

"Hm?"

"Did you ever consider getting in a relationship with Papyrus? And perhaps having kids?"

Blue was a little surprised by the question. He put down his glass, and stared at Error's eyelights for a second. "That's... actually a difficult question."

"How so?" Error asked.

Blue considered how he would word this, a small blush coming up on his face. "Well... even despite the jokes and everything, and how our relationship may seem... I don't have romantic or sexual feelings towards Papyrus. It might come to a shock to you, but I can't make myself feel that sort of attachment."

"Alright. I was..." Error hesitated, "... a little confused about the entire thing."

In a way, that was true- however, Error asked for another reason. Seeing the waters are clear, he yet again asked something. "Do you... like anybody romantically? If at all?"

"I'm not aro", Blue put a hand on his chin, "I remember a good few crushes, so it's not like I'm not interested at all. I, uh... I do like someone both romantically and sexually, but I don't know if he recuperates my feelings back."

Error felt that a creature had awoken inside him and checked the boundaries. He had been so afraid that he stopped himself from giving Blue the L bomb, or even subtle hints. But now, here it was, his long-time crush practically giving him the green light. But he still hesitated.

"Blue, are you going to be bold with me?" Error suddenly said, immediately regretting his words once he heard them. Blue's face flushed and he looked everywhere but him.

Well, this isn't awkward in the slightest.

"Damn", Blue murmured, "was my crush really that obvious?" He asked.

Error shook his head, almost laughing. "No, I just realized it."

"Oh, well, um... sorry", Blue apologized. He scooted further away from Error, expecting rejection.

"Why are you? I love you too, Blue", Error's face heated up when he admitted that. Blue looked shocked for a second, then relief washed over him.

Blue flung his arms over Error's shoulders and, for a second, the dark-boned skeleton tensed up. He immediately relaxed though when Blue nuzzled into his ribcage. Error laughed lightly and rubbed circles on Blue's spine and shoulders.

"Where should we have our first date?"

"In my bedroom", Blue blurted out, instantly his face going completely blue and he squeaked. "I-I mean, only if you want to!"

Error smiled. Sleeping with his best friend boyfriend before they've went on dates? Fuck yeah!

"You got my consent", Error said before kissing Blue. He kissed Error back, putting his hands around Error's neck and deepening the kiss, soon tongue tangling together and moans mixing.

"L-let's take this to my upstairs bedroom", Blue panted when Error let his tongues glide along Blue's neck. Error hummed, retracting his tongues and followed Blue up the stairs and down the hallway to his bedroom. The flooring was also rug, completely white as well. The sheets were in a black and white french pattern, the headboard a dark grey wood...

The two started french kissing again before they even got to the mattress, fighting for dominance in the kiss, it only escalating when they got on the bed. Originally, Blue had been underneath Error, but he frowned when Error reached a hand underneath his shirt and rubbed his sternum and decided to flip their positions, Error on the bottom. Their magic started to react to the rough makeout, however not forming into anything yet until they got the dominance down. 

Error was surprised at how dominant Blue was, but he wasn't going to submit so easily. Grabbing the other's hips, he flipped their positions and Error started straddling the other, taking off the light-boned skeleton's shirt. The younger growled and immediately had his hands roam to Error's clothed pelvis, rubbing it as best he could and earning a gasp from the other, smirking at how he can easily make the older skeleton become putty in his hands.

He squeezed Error's somewhat forming magic, earning a growl that stirred a feeling of raw lust in his soul. Yet again, their positions flipped, Blue on top of Error, initiating a heavy makeout session and moving Error's legs to his hips and grinding their pelvis' together.

Their tongues didn't part when Error moved their positions again, pulling up Blue's shirt and rubbing his ribs. Blue gasped into the kiss, the gentle touches on his brittle bones such a contrast to the fight for dominance and making him crave the light touches even more. Error pulled away from the kiss, leaving behind a trail of saliva, a mix of dark blue and light blue.

Blue didn't protest when his belt was unbuckled and his pants taken off. "Does this mean you're submitting tonight?" Error asked, stroking Blue's bottom rib.

"Only if you continue rubbing my ribs", Blue gasped when a sensitive spot on his ribcage was brushed. Error smiled, continuing to lightly touch that spot, taking a look at Blue's magic that hadn't truely formed yet.

Deciding to help him along, Error grabbed Blue's hips with one hand and have his other wander until it reaches Blue's sacrum and coccyx. Error started stroking the bones there, soon moving to Blue's lumbar vertebraes and Ilium. Blue let out a breathy moan as Error touched all the right spots- Blue's magic really started to gather there.

Before his magic could form into something yet, Error put two of his fingers in the hole of Blue's pelvis. Blue gasped, a little surprised. Error slowly moves his fingers in and out, Blue breathing in when Error pulls them out and breathing out when the fingers went in again. After a few thrusts, Blue's magic forms into a vulva, not very lubricated inside Blue's vagina, the skeleton hissing when the fingers were taken out.

Error also frowns at the lack of lubrication. "Sorry", he apologizes, gently rubbing Blue's hips. Blue nodded, smiling, "It's okay, it happens."

Error lightly touched Blue's clit, rubbing it slowly. Blue lowly moaned, his walls barely getting slick. Error then got an idea. Error moved so that he could gaze at Blue's pussy, his hot breath making Blue squirm. Error stilled him by putting his hands on Blue's hips. He summoned his tongues, licking at his clit for a second before diving deep into his walls.

Blue gasped and moved his hands to the back of Error's head, pushing him closer and urging him to continue. The tongues felt weird inside him but in the best of ways- they thrashed against his walls, lubricating them and giving him pleasure. Blue clenched his legs around Error's neck, thrusting back and moaning before he cummed on Error's tongues.

After Blue calmed down, he moved his hands away from Error and maneuvered his legs. Error pulled back, some of his light blue cum on his tongue and he lapped it up.

Neither of them were finished, though. Blue still felt aroused and Error was just getting started. They fully took off their clothes and Blue, instead of just having his gentilia, summoned a full body. Error was amazed at how much control Blue had over his magic- it started from his lowest rib, over his hips and ended at his knees. Blue could feel himself blush as he got into a position that he liked best and hoped Error did not mind; he was on his hands and knees, having his pussy presented to Error, his gentilia panging with arousal. Error gently put his hand on Blue's right ass cheek, touching just right outside his lubricated entrance, making him feel even more aroused. Error was a little taken aback on how this was all happening.

Error slowly and carefully got on top of Blue, messing with his magic and forming a cock. Blue moved his head to see what was in store for him, and was surprised at how big Error was. It wasn't anything to write home about, but it was larger then Blue expected it to be. Lightly pumping his dick to make it properly hardened for the fun ride, Error spat on his hand and lubricated it just in case to ward off friction, and therefore, pain. Once it was wet enough to Error's satisfaction, he gently pushed his dick into Blue. The pressure felt nice- a little alien, but Blue wasn't a virgin and it wasn't bad feeling. He exhaled some warm breath when Error's penis was halfway shelthed into him.

Blue grabbed one of the pillows on his bed and let his elbows rest on it. Error ceased moving in Blue to allow him to adjust, which Blue was thankful for. He looked at the window, the curtains drawn but he could see outside slightly, the rain not stopped but it was just drizzling. He could see the red sunset, the sun starting to go down the horizon. He let out a moan when Error pushed in even more, this time hitting the back of Blue's vagina.

Yet again Error allowed Blue to adjust. "Tell me when to move", Error informed, lightly petting Blue's skull. "Not my first time", Blue hummed almost immediately, pushing his hips back and letting out a pleasured sigh. Error pushed back and let out a moan as well, moving his hips back and forth in a slow, rough pace that they both enjoyed, Error grabbing Blue's shoulders, his chest against Blue's back, their breath circling each other.

Blue felt tingles up his spine, and moaned when another thrust hit a place deep inside him. Error went out a whimper, his phalanages digging into Blue's shoulders and Blue wondered for a second if he was doing okay. When Blue turned his head to look at his lover, though, something wasn't right.

Error stopped, and Blue could feel a gut feeling. Not a good feeling.

And he saw what was bothering Error when the moon came up.

The phalanages digging in his bones suddenly got sharper, digging in so deep marrow pooling at the wound- Error's arms morphed and moved along with his legs and spine. His sacrum extended and Error gained sharp teeth and a snout. Error opened his eyes, eyelights a haunting yellow, which only enunciated his wolf-like frame, reflective of his previously skeletal form.

Blue's eyelights met feral ones.

What. The. _Fuck?!_

Blue tried to process this, but he couldn't believe what he saw- it was getting lost in translation. It was.. what?! Blue struggled underneath the perceived monstrosity, in which the werewolf growled, one of his claws moving to where Blue's spine and ribcage met, pushing him down in an effort to make him comply. Blue was still tongue-tied about this entire thing, and didn't fight back, his mind still working the gears. Error happily barked and continued thrusting, his pace not slow like it was before but not rough fucking either.

An occasional moan slipped out from Blue, but his thoughts were far away from the current situation. _Error... is this Error? Am I dreaming? The pain surely contradicts otherwise, as I would've woken up..._ Blue thought. _How the heck did I never know this? Is this real? I'm absolutely shocked. Did I see that right?!_ Turning his head to gaze at the werewolf, his eyes met Error's again. The wolf took the eye contact as a challenge, thrusting in faster and harder, causing Blue to loll out his tongue, all thoughts and questions thrown out the window as pleasure overtook him, him closing his eyes at the sensation.

Error's tail wagged happily at the sight of his lover enjoying this all, nuzzling his muzzle into Blue's neck and giving his jaw a lick, taking in Blue's lovely scent. He went in deeper then before, making sure to hit Blue's prostate and receiving all those lovely moans in the process. 

Blue's walls twitched around Error's cock, the light-boned skeleton squirming, moving his hips as back as he could and meeting the thrusts halfway. The bed started squeaking and wet sounds filled the room but as horny and hot as they were, the love-making duo gave zero fucks. Error going in faster, Blue's eyelights rolled up and he saw stars, gripping the pillow tight and get noisy as he was filled to bursting.

Error licked his teeth at the sight before him, mercilessly pounding into Blue's tight, pulsing heat. A cry ripped from Blue, finally getting his second orgasm and contracting, liquid drenching Error's dick. The werewolf gave a few final thrusts until he as well spilled his cum.

Blue was drenched in sweat whilst Error panted, their magic soon dispersing, in which Error got off of Blue. The light-boned skeleton didn't do much but move so he was laying on his side, still exhausted and reeling from the pleasure. Error circled a space of the bed for a second before lying down, cooling off and closing his eyes. Blue opened up an eye to look at Error. Taking a breath, Blue let out a few words.

"Tomorrow... explain... this..."

Error slightly lifted his head and looked at Blue's exhausted state. He nodded his head before going back to the position he was before. Blue moved the pillow to properly prop his head, getting under the blankets and relaxing, falling asleep in peace.


End file.
